Vol1/Chapter27/Playthings
}} |volumenum= |1|1}}|Vol|}} |chapternum= |1|2}}|Chapter|}} |chapternumao3=29136717 |chapternumwp=542509592 }} Summary Lucy, Juvia and Happy try to block out the sounds of their friends screams as they run away from Tiamat and search for Sting and Porlyusica. Lyon calls out to them and they hurry to meet him even as he is fighting ff minions. They update him on the situation and he becomes uneasy when he hears of Tiamat's presence. He asks for the whereabouts of Natsu and Gray and Happy tells him that they are still back there with Gajeel and they are in need of help. Lucy summons Loke to help Lyon fight. Loke tells Lucy to go find Sting while Lyon and he go help the others. They launch a joint attack and head towards the location the girls pointed out. Lucy, Juvia and Happy make it to the infirmary and hand over the blood sample to Porlyusica who rushes off to try to make the antidote. Happy leaves to try to find Sting while the girls help protect the injured. He doesn't find the White Dragon Slayer but he does find someone that can help them. Silver finally stops running and puts Gray down. Gray is absolutely furious at being taken away from his mate when he is in danger. Silver begins to yell at Gray for acting recklessly telling him that Tiamat is out of his league. Gray asks him why he cares what he does and asks him who he is since there is no way he can be his father. He asks him if he knows what he has done and tries to return to the battle only to be stopped by Silver. He assures Gray that he is indeed his father and that if they wait that Tiamat will take care of for them. He promises to help him if the other Demon Gates go after Tiamat. Gray scoffs at his promise. Silver demands to know what mates are and why Tiamat is after them. Gray refuses to answer any of his questions. Silver becomes frustrated with his son's attitude but asks him to at least tell him what he knows about Tiamat so they can figure out a way to defeat her. Silver is surprised to find out that she is a goddess. Gray tells him that Gajeel was able to injure her in a previous encounter, so Silver asks why she is after him and Natsu. Gray yells at him for having frozen Natsu and placed the kid in danger. Silver explains that he froze Natsu in order to protect him. He doesn't understand what Gray is referring to since Natsu is clearly fine and Gray does not explain. Gray tells his father that he and Natsu are mates and Tiamat is determined to destroy their bond and claim Natsu for herself. Silver tells him that won' happen. Silver hands Gray Natsu's scarf and Soul Crystal which he had retrieved and kept safe in his armor after Natsu had asked for them. Gray places both items around his neck and pleads with Silver to help him but he refuses unless Keyes is out of the picture. Silver tries to explain to him that if they return Keyes will force him to fight Gray and there will be nothing he can do about it. He tells him that he is undead, Keyes attempt to create a corpse that could pass as a living being. He has lasted 17 years and up until the he saw the he had thought that Gray was dead. Gajeel and Natsu try to handle Tiamat and the three remaining Demon Gates. Tiamat turns her body into iron to try to protect herself from Gajeel's attacks. She grabs Gajeel's arm and casts a spell that corrupts his iron with acid. Natsu tries to help Gajeel as the Iron Dragon Slayer urges him to escape while he can. Natsu ignores him and attacks with one of his fire lightning spells, the heat begins to heat up her iron body causing her to release the defensive spell. Natsu asks Gajeel to go find Levy or Juvia to help him flush the acid off of his body but Gajeel refuses to leave Natsu alone with Tiamat. She tries to mess with Natsu by referencing his rape. He accuses her of raping him and she tells him that she would not have been able to get a hold of his magic if that had been true. Keyes chooses that moment to mount an attack on Tiamat but she banishes him to the . Tiamat feels getting closer and feels pressured to grab Natsu and leave. She shifts into her five headed humanoid avatar. and change into their forms and attempt a joint attack. Jackal tries to blind Tiamat with his bombs while Torafuzar casts his Tenchi Kamen curse. Tiamat fights back, casting 4 spells simultaneously from her different heads. She creates a 10ft cube that is filled with Torafuzar's water. She transforms Torafuzar into a goldfish and Jackal into a stone treasure chest creating the illusion of a fish tank. Gajeel and Natsu are disturbed by her actions. She gestures for Natsu to come with here but he refuses. She lets them know that Acnologia is approaching and there is not much time left. Lyon arrives with Loke and Natsu asks him to cover Gajeel in ice, he then melts the ice to water to try to flush the acid off of Gajeel's body. Loke arrives at the scene and is concerned when he sees the goldfish and can't find Gray. Tiamat gives Natsu one last chance to come with her willingly, when he refuses she materialized a red gem and tries to trap Natsu's soul in it. Natsu's body disintegrates and flies into the gem to the horror of his friends. Tiamat cackles evilly at their despair and prepares to teleport. Magic Used In This Chapter: Lyon: * * Loke: * Happy: * Gajeel: * Tiamat: * *http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/c/corrosive-consumption/ Corrosive Consumption * * * * * * Natsu: * * Jackal: * Torafuzar: * Category:Vol1 Chapters